<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would You Be Mine (And Would You Ask If He'd Be Hers, Too)? by ageless_aislynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156418">Would You Be Mine (And Would You Ask If He'd Be Hers, Too)?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn'>ageless_aislynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snowells prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt from alisha_mendelsohn/bensolohasmyheart:<br/>SnowHarry with a little nudging from Frost who kisses him first to get the two of them to actually make a move?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snowells prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would You Be Mine (And Would You Ask If He'd Be Hers, Too)?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_mendelsohn/gifts">alisha_mendelsohn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I asked the awesometastic Alisha if she'd mind if I adapted her prompt into the 'verse that began (or rather, ended) with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028732">"What Love Is"</a> and she graciously agreed to it. ;)</p><p>It probably weirdly benefits "What Love Is" to go ahead and read <b>it</b> first, if you haven't, but they can be read in either order if it comes down to it. This fic does chronologically come first. ;)</p><p>If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>This is just sad.</i>
</p><p>"What is?" Caitlin murmured aloud.</p><p><i>Ever since Harry's been able to share Nash's body, you've been dying to let him know how you feel,</i> Frost said mentally. <i>You need to do it. It's Valentine's Day, what better time can you think of?</i></p><p><i>I don't know what you're talking about.</i> She changed to thinking her responses, since Harry-in-Nash's-body was sitting right next to her, studying his computer screen.</p><p><i>You</i> totally <i>know what I'm talking about,</i> Frost said firmly. <i>You're crazy about him. How many more second chances do you think you'll get?</i></p><p><i>It's too complicated,</i> she thought, shaking her head. <i>He's still adjusting to being part of Nash. It's not fair to expect that he'd want to take on a relationship right now. And besides, how would Nash even feel?</i></p><p>
  <i>That's why we ask them, Caity. We use our big girl words and we ask them.</i>
</p><p>Caitlin sighed and Harry glanced her way.</p><p>"I'm aware," he muttered, no doubt in response to something Nash was telling him.</p><p>The timing actually wasn't bad in some respects, Caitlin mused. Barry and Iris were off on some romantic Valentine's adventure. Cisco and Kamilla had offered to come in but Cisco had been giving her puppy dog eyes behind his girlfriend's back and she solemnly assured them both that if they were needed, they would call them. Ralph showed up for a while but the meta and non-meta criminals of Central City also seemed to have opted to take a holiday, so he'd headed out early.</p><p>That left the two of them. The four of them. The four of them in the two bodies.</p><p>Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Nash didn't need glasses but he'd confided that he'd taken to carrying a pair with him because they seemed to make Harry feel more comfortable.</p><p><i>That's really nice of him,</i> Frost thought privately. <i>Just like how Caity lets me pick out my own wardrobe so I can dress like me whenever it's my turn.</i></p><p>"Still nothing?" Caitlin asked him sympathetically.</p><p>"Nothing," Harry said in frustration. "If Jesse has a doppelganger here, I'm not finding any trace of her. I keep hoping that since I made it here to Nash, that she somehow made it to her doppelganger as well. But considering that this Earth's Harrison Wells never had a child…"</p><p>Frost nudged her hard enough that they almost switched places. As it was, Caitlin's hand shot out unnaturally fast and landed on his arm.</p><p><i>Comfort the man,</i> Frost commanded.</p><p><i>I was going to!</i> she retorted before saying more softly to Harry, "We won't give up. If she's out here, we'll find her."</p><p>He nodded, putting his hand briefly over hers before pushing his chair back and standing. </p><p>"I think I'll grab some coffee," he said and had almost made it out of the Cortex when he stopped. "Buy you a cup?"</p><p>"Sure," Caitlin said with a smile.</p><p>At the break room, he held the door open for her.</p><p>She went in, looking around in confusion. "Um, how did Valentine's Day end up exploding in here?"</p><p>"Dibney," Harry said, shaking his head at the streamers hung from the ceiling, the collection of balloons attached to every surface, even the heart-shaped confetti strewn all about, all in varying shades of pink, red and white. The counter was decorated with dozens of candy hearts with cutesy sayings on them.</p><p>"Why would he--?" Caitlin began.</p><p><i>It totally doesn't matter!</i> Frost's mental voice was nowhere as casual as she'd intended it to be.</p><p>"Really?" Harry said, sounding perplexed at something only he could hear.</p><p>"Well, it's festive, I suppose," Caitlin said, trying to put a positive spin on things.</p><p>Harry retrieved the coffee mugs, clearing a space amidst all of the various UR SWEET and HOT STUFF little candy hearts. He poured her coffee, adding cream and two sugars without having to ask. Then he paused as he poured his own.</p><p>"What's wrong?" she asked.</p><p>"Nash and I take our coffee differently," he admitted. "I'm not sure how to make it."</p><p>"If it's anything like how it is with Frost and me, then make it how you like it if you're planning on being the one to drink it," she advised. "If you're making it for Nash, then make it his way."</p><p>"Thanks," he said with a small smile and finished off the coffee with his usual -- and originally surprising -- amount of cream and sugar. He gave off such an air of being a  straight-forward black coffee sort of fellow, it had never failed to secretly amuse her that he drank it much sweeter than even she did.</p><p>"Anytime," she said. "You know we understand what it's like to share a body with another person. You can always talk to us about anything."</p><p>"I can't help but feel guilty," he confessed after a brief hesitation. "Nash didn't ask for this but now he's not only got all of these other Wells' brainwaves wrapped around his but he's got an entire other person now living in his body like a roommate he can't get rid of."</p><p>She leaned her hip against the counter, gazing up at him. "Have you talked to him about how you feel?"</p><p>"Not in so many words," he admitted.</p><p>"Try it," she said. "Once Frost and I became able to communicate, it made a world of difference to our relationship."</p><p>He nodded, sipping his coffee contemplatively.</p><p><i>And speaking of relationships,</i> Frost prompted. <i>You've got a great segue into feelings and emotions and…</i></p><p>"You know," Caitlin said, "When the antimatter wave hit your Earth, I…"</p><p><i>Oops, too much emotion,</i> Frost thought privately as Caitlin's throat grew tight, cutting off the rest of her words.</p><p>But Harry seemed to get it. He put down his mug and stepped closer. "When Thawne tried to take over Nash's body, I was too scattered to do anything to fight him. He could've done anything, hurt you -- ah, hurt any of you -- and I couldn't stop him. But after he was gone, I thought if <i>he</i> could get that strong, then so could I. You and Frost share a body successfully so I thought… I hoped…"</p><p>He trailed off, looking down, and she impulsively closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around him. </p><p>"I'm glad you're here, Harry," she murmured.</p><p>"Me, too, Snow," he said softly, then corrected it. "Caitlin."</p><p>She looked up at him and he slowly brushed the hair back from her face, the look in his eyes softer than she'd ever seen it before. She raised her chin in invitation and he leaned down, pausing a mere breath away.</p><p>Frost felt the uncertainty ripple through her alter ego, a cold, blurry cloud she'd come to recognize as Caitlin thinking of the man she'd known as Jay Garrick. Thinking of how she had let herself be fooled so severely, how her judgment had been so wrong.</p><p>What if she was wrong now? What if this was a mistake? What if Harry didn't really want her? What if this ruined their friendship and he came to despise her? What if--?</p><p><i>Harry's not going to know any of this,</i> Frost thought in alarm. <i>He'll think Caity is just rejecting him.</i></p><p>So she gave Caitlin a <i>push</i> hard enough that it closed the distance between her mouth and Harry's. It also inadvertently switched their places.</p><p><i>Uh-oh,</i> she thought, going still for a moment. But then Harry's lips moved against hers and -- no, that wasn't Harry. The two men didn't have outward indicators of the change like she and Caity did but, somehow, she felt it. She knew. This was Nash.</p><p>And Nash could <i>kiss.</i></p><p>She half-climbed him in her own enthusiasm and, somewhere along the way, he picked her up so she was partially up onto the counter, little candy hearts pattering to the floor like rain. </p><p>When they finally separated to gasp for breath, Nash muttered, "I hope that was meant for me. Or was it for Harry?"</p><p>"Harry," she said, then could've kicked herself for her lack of tact when he flinched and set her gently back down. "No, I mean, it was for <i>Harry</i> from <i>Caity</i>. I meant to give her a little bump and I… bumped too hard."</p><p>"Yeah," he admitted with a slight chuckle. "I may have done the same thing. So, I guess we should…?"</p><p>He twirled a finger in the air, indicating changing places with their alters.</p><p>"I suppose," she agreed, then pulled him down for a quick but thorough kiss. "That one was meant for you."</p><p>He winked and pulled her more tightly to him. "Just so they don't forget where they left off."

</p><p>"Good idea," she said, draping her arms over his shoulders and adjusting so that their mouths were almost touching.</p><p>When she felt them shift places, she mentally stepped back and let Caitlin have control again.</p><p>"Harry," Caitlin began in an apologetic tone but that was as far as he let her get.</p><p>He kissed her.</p><p>Frost lingered just long enough to inwardly think, <i>Wow, these Wells boys know their stuff!</i> before withdrawing deeper to give them some privacy.</p><p>At some indefinite point later, Harry made a curious noise and pulled back slightly.</p><p>"What?" Caitlin asked, sounding a little punch-drunk.</p><p>"This was stuck to your… skirt."</p><p>She grinned at him. Harry was being a gentleman in not mentioning it was the part of her skirt that covered her rear. He was not, however, being so much a gentleman that he hadn't had his hand there in the first place. </p><p>Nestled in his palm was a little red candy heart. She turned it over and it read BE MINE.</p><p>"Well, what do you say?" he asked. "I mean, it's been a while since I had a Valentine…"</p><p>"Me, too," she confessed, "but I'd be really glad if you'd be mine."</p><p>"Absolutely," he said, drawing her up for another kiss.</p><p>"Oh," she said before she got distracted again -- and she was quickly learning that being kissed by Harry was one <i>mighty</i> distraction. "I know Frost would want to ask if--"</p><p>Harry smiled. "Nash already said yes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What originally was just a one-off twist for "What Love Is" ended up raising some interesting questions. I feel like canon has laid some of the groundwork for this. Eobard was "just" brainwaves and he almost took Nash over. Harry is clearly strong enough to appear and speak to Nash, so I could see him managing to become the "Frost" to Nash's "Caitlin," so to speak. ;)</p><p>I may still revisit this 'verse in the future, just to fill in some more blanks, but we'll see! ;) ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>